Skills
What Are Skills? Skills are abilities that have various ranks to them. There are five ranks you can buy up to. The first rank means you're a novice, and once you reach rank five you're a master in that field. Some skills have specializations that you pick upon purchasing or upgrading that skill (such as Lore, History, and Larceny). Skills cost 2xp at rank 1, 3xp at rank 2, 4xp at rank 3, 5xp at rank 4, and 6xp at rank 5. These are cumulative buys; you cannot buy the second rank without the first, the first without the second, and so on. This means that if you want Stealth 3, it will cost you a total of 9xp (Stealth 1 for two points, Stealth 2 for three, and then Stealth 3 for four). The Skills * Lore - You are knowledgeable in the lore of the world, how it truly is. Each level of Lore that you have is a different subject you are now know about. The more specialized this knowledge, the more precise information you get. Lore: Monsters will get you quite a bit of information about a wide variety of things, but Lore: Wendigo will give you information about that specific creature. You may get information on events that occurred, but that information tends to come from a knowledge of History. * ''History - ''You are knowledgeable on the real history of the world. Each level of History that you have is a different subject matter of study. This can be a broad category (such as History: War) or can be specific (such as History: Battle of Normandy). While you may know a lot about the events of an area, this does not assume more than a very basic knowledge of the creatures and powers at work there; that information tends to come from a knowledge of local Lore. * ''Crafts - ''You are good with your hands, and have a working knowledge of how to create and fix things. Once per game per level, you may craft a makeshift weapon or repair a broken weapon. In addition, you gain a bonus equal to your skill level when making an Alchemy or Transmutation check. Starting at the third level, you can create or repair a Magic Focus, although it can only be used by someone who has the path of magic appropriate for that focus. You may be able to use crafts during downtime in order to gain income - talk to the Game Runner. * ''Animal Handling - ''You’re naturally good with animals. You gain no negative traits for dealing with unfamiliar animals, and are at an advantage to calm down animals around you. In addition, starting at the third level, you may have an animal companion to help you. * ''Medicine - ''You have a working knowledge of medicine, and are able to use that to help heal people. At the first level, you are able to utilize the contents of a first aid kit to help patch someone up. Each level after that, you can actively help heal one point of physical damage done to them. At fifth level, you are able to do this even without ready access to a first aid kit. * ''Larceny -'' You are quite good at activities that may be frowned upon in most polite society. Each level of this skill represents one of the follow skills (you may pick one per level in any order): lockpicking, sleight of hand, pickpocketing, forgery, disarming traps, arming traps, * ''Decipher Text -'' You are adept in taking encoded documents and breaking the ciphers that encrypt them. Each level of this skill represents your efficiency and accuracy even when lacking things like the key phrase. Starting at level 4, you can read and decipher inhuman languages, showing a proficiency in languages normally not meant to be read by mortals. * ''Language -'' You are able to speak a wide variety of languages. All PCs are assumed to have English, and are allowed one free “native” language as well (either racial or else something common to the area they live in). After that, each level of this skill allows for fluency in another language. * ''Diplomacy - ''You’re quite the silver tongue, able to know what should be said and when it should be said. Perhaps you are an actual politician, or perhaps you should consider a career change. Either way, you’re damn good. For every level of Diplomacy you have, you can learn political information about one other character (PC or NPC), including their faction affiliation and Influence types. Alternately, starting at third level if you say something that you would like to take back, you can do so as many times as you have levels in this skill. * ''Empathy - ''Some people are just good at knowing how others feel; you’re among them. Once per level of this skill, you can determine how much the environment and other stressers are affecting a character (PC or NPC). Starting at third level, you can also determine what the strongest path of magic someone is on. * ''Stealth - ''You’re naturally quiet, or perhaps you’ve taken the time and energy to learn how to move without catching the attention of others. Once per skill level, you may use this skill to sneak into someplace. If you do this, you must attempt to be stealthy as well; you cannot go waltzing through the middle of a room and claim to be sneaking about. The signal for stealth is a single fisted hand on top of your head. Starting at the third level, you may also attempt to use this to gain benefits to Larceny if you have the appropriate skills. Note: someone with a higher Search skill than your Stealth may still be able to find you if they are looking. * ''Intimidate -'' You’re naturally quite terrifying, and it shows. You’re able to get what you want through show of force, regardless of if you mean to follow through. Once per skill level, you can use this when dealing with an NPC to force them to bend to your will. This may also be used once per combat in an attempt to frighten or demoralize your opponent, but this will only work on sentient opponents. * ''Search - ''You’ve got a keen eye, and know where to look for hidden things. Once per level of this skill, you can use this to pat down a character or search an area for a hidden object or character using Stealth. In addition, starting at level 3, you can search an area for other hidden things, such as passage ways and escape routes. * ''Resources - ''You’re set when it comes to money. While it’s assumed the PCs always have enough to comfortably live (play rent, get food, etc), resources give them the ability to have extra spending money. Each dot is considered an extra $5,000 in “cash on hand”, with the possibility of other assets that could improve from game to game (talk to you Game Runner). Note: this is exclusively for cash on hand. If you have Resources of 4 or 5, and you would like to live in a very nice home, it is assumed that you can pay for that and still have 20/25k on hand to freely spend as you will. * ''Influence - ''Your name has sway, and throwing it around gets you into places. For some reason or another, you’re able to pull strings. Each level of this skill is a broad type of influence you have. This can be a broad spectrum (such as influence in “night clubs”) or can be more specific (such as influence in “gay clubs in the city of Los Angeles”). * ''Hacking - ''You aren’t just good with computers, you practically live on them. Each level of this skill allows you to attempt to back more and more difficult computers. At the first level, you can hack into a computer or other electronic device with zero security, at second something with the first level, and so on. You may attempt to hack something at the same level of security with minor difficulties, and something with higher security with great difficulty. * ''Security - ''You know what’s out there, and you want to make damn sure no one else knows what you do. You’re cautious, or possibly paranoid, and that’s okay. Each level of security gives you greater protection against Hacking of the same or lower level to your security level.